neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis
The are the third set of fictional antagonists that appear in the 34th Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Like both of their predecessors (Universal Annihilation Army Warstar and Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu), the characters that comprise Matrintis are named after films. Matrintis's names come from movies that feature robots. Another naming quirk of Matrintis is that their names feature non-Japanese characters. The name "Matrintis" is itself a portmanteau of the title of the film and , referencing their origins from beneath the sea. Unlike the Warstar and the Yuumajuu members who were modeled after terrestrial invertebrates, Matrintis characters are modeled after marine invertebrates. Contents hide 1 Fictional history 2 Robogorg 3 Metal-A 4 Buredo-RUN 5 Matroids 6 Notes 7 References 8 See also Fictional history Matrintis was an ancient empire that sank into the sea 4500 years ago due to an unknown event. However, due to a cybernetically modified survivor and his robotic creations taking refuge in the }}, the Matrintis Empire resurfaces in 2010 and used the likes of Warstar and the Yuumajuu to get an advantage over the Goseigers through studying their fighting abilities. After an failed attempt to obtain an energy source, the Matrintis Empire officially makes their presence known as they use the information on the Goseigers to begin their plan to enslave humanity. However, the Matrintis Empire's leader meets his end in the long run after drafting Buredoran to his ranks. Robogorg |33-44}} was originally a human scientist who perfected a method to of immortality through cybernetics. Though ostracized for his methods prior to converting himself into a cyborg, the Matrintians begged for his help when their city sank into the sea. Since then, Robogorg believes all organic life because of their emotions have no purpose other than to serve him and his machines by using fear. Though he uses Matroids to do his dirty work, Robogorg is not above personally getting involved in fights if it benefits his need to gather data on an opponent. His title comes from his 10 built-in abilities whose Japanese names include the mora string ''sai: the to create and improve Matroid designs, the , the , the , the , the , the , and the that would enable Robogorg to be rebuilt with help. His most powerful moves are the cannon, an all-out attack that causes earthquakes and can only be used once, and the self-destruct, with enough power to wipe out a continent. Using his creations to gather intel on the Goseigers, using Bred-RUN as his trumpcard against them. After getting enough info on his enemies, Robogorg makes his move to finish them off by using Bred-RUN as a sacrifice to seal the Tensouders and the Leon Cellular. However, the Leon Cellular is still functional as Gosei Knight ruins his scheme to kill the Gosei Angels easily. After enlarging he tries to use a self-destruct attack to wipe out the Goseigers and possibly all of Japan, but is stopped by Datas Hyper and Gosei Ground before being scrapped by Ultimate Gosei Great. However his head survives, taunting the Gosei Angels that he can easily rebuild himself with his Salvation Cell. However, Bred-RUN destroys the item and Rogogogu realizes Bred-RUN regained his memories with Metal Alice's help. Confirming his killer's true nature, Rogogogu's head is thrown into the air and obliterated by Bred-RUN's missiles. His spirit later appears to Brajira, futiley trying to attack him before being cast away. He is named after and modeled after a shrimp. Robogorg is voiced by . Metal-A Metal-A of the Agent (エージェントのメタルA（アリス） Ējento no Metaru Arisu?, 33-44) is Robogorg's personal attendant and the marshal of Matrintis who is the first high spec Matroid built by her master to serve him. In battle, able to shoot the breast-like G Cup Buster (Gカップバスター Jī Kappu Basutā?) missiles on her chest, she calculates any factor and uses previous battle data to enhance specs on Matroid designs. She wields the Alice Pad (A（アリス）パッド Arisu Paddo?) with the Alice Pad Sword (A（アリス）パッドソード Arisu Paddo Sōdo?) mode that allows her to summon the Bibi Soldiers and the Bibi Bugs to fight for Matrintis and converts the Bibi Bugs into the Bibi Nails (ビービネイル Bībi Neiru?) to enlarge the Matroids. After attempting to talk him to back away from the fight in their first encounters, Metal-A has since become a frequent rival of GoseiKnight. After being destroyed by Wonder Gosei Great, Metal-A loses Robogorg's respect as he deems her model low spec and installs a Punishment Bomb on her rebuilt body to keep her in her place. But after reviving Bred-RUN, and being saved by him, Metal-A developed an interest in the concept of friendship while starting to realize that the Goseigers can not be underestimated. Soon on the eve of the final battle, after learning that Robogorg only kept her around in order to perfect Bred-RUN into an ideal servant, Metal-A restores Bred-RUN's memory and sets up a scheme with him to do away with Robogorg. She then sacrifices herself to take Bred-RUN's place as a suicide bomber, letting Super Gosei Red detonate her Punishment Bomb. Though she barely survived the explosion, Metal-A is destroyed by Bred-RUN.45 She is named after Metropolis (メトロポリス Metoroporisu?) and modeled after a basket star. Metal-A is voiced by Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈 Inoue Marina?). Buredo-RUN Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg (サイボーグのブレドRUN Saibōgu no Buredoran?, 39-45) is the revived form of Warstar/Yuumajuu member Buredoran, turned into a cyborg by Robogorg and made into the newest member of the Matrintis Empire with his memory wiped out save his name and hatred for the Goseigers. As a result, Buredo-RUN is more of a team player and secretly perfected to be an ideal Matroid and serve as Robogorg's trump card against the Goseigers. His weapons are the BuredoLaunchers (ブレドランチャー Buredoranchā?) in his shoulders and the Buremerangs (ブレメラン Buremeran?) that he uses as close-range weapons. It would turn out that Robogorg copied Bred-RUN's original memory and keep it on his person for analysis on the Goseigers. By the time he learns of this, Buredo-RUN is used by Robogorg in a scheme to cripple the Goseigers and Gosei Knight that drained of most of his energy as a result. However, Buredo-RUN regained his memories prior to the battle thanks to Metal-A and had manipulated the fight's events so Robogogu's body would be heavily damaged by the Goseigers so he can personally finish the job. He then destroys Metal-A before leaving the Goseigers in shock. Taking the Terminel as his base of operations, Buredo-RUN reveals his true nature as Brajira to the Gosei Angels.6 As a Matrintis member, Buredoran's name includes the English word RUN and is modeled after an ammonite. As with his previous incarnations, Buredo-RUN is voiced by Nobuo Tobita (飛田 展男 Tobita Nobuo?). Matroids The Matroids (マトロイド Matoroido?) are the robotic servants of the Matrintis Empire. They follow three protocols: conquer humans, punish humans, and protect themselves from any hostility. With the use of Metal-A's enhancement of the Bibi Bugs to become Bibi Nails, the Matroids are able to enlarge. * : Zan-KT is the first Matroid used by the Matrintis Empire to capture humans, able to transmutate a shield from surrounding materials and with data on the Goseigers for an added advantage. He is scrapped by Gosei Ultimate. Zan-KT and the models that follow are named after and modeled after a scallop. Voiced by . ** : Soon after his defeat, Zan-KT is rebuilt and upgraded with the battle data from his previous fight with the Goseigers, giving him an advantage until Gosei Knight intervenes. Gosei Ultimate and Gosei Ground are used to defeat Zan-KT2. Zan-KT2 is named after . Voiced by Taketora. ** : The Zan-KT3s are 3 mass-produced Matroids that combine the attributes of the previous models, though the Zan-KT3s are all easily destroyed by the Goseigers, one by the Sky Buster, another by the Landsea Buster and the last by Gosei Knight's Knight Dynamic. Voiced by . *** : A prototype version of Zan-KT of the Shield. Behind the scenes of ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, Zan-KT0 was deployed to destroy the Negakure temple to obtain the power source Metal-A had detected within it. However, he was defeated by the time-travelling Gokaigers using the Timeranger Keys before being scrapped by Goujyujin. Voiced by Taketora. * : Zuteru-S is sent by the Matrintis Empire to gather humans for labor, able to fly at blinding speeds. His signature move, , allows him to fire a barrage of missiles. He is destroyed by Ultimate Gosei Great. Zuteru-S is named after and modeled after a copepod. Voiced by . * : Bazaruso-LJ is sent to find physically fit humans and capture them in order to convert into cyborg soldiers. However, he is destroyed by Ultimate Gosei Great. Bazaruso-LJ is named after and modeled after a cuttlefish. Voiced by . * : Adoborute-G is sendt to test out his petrifying Vital Meter on humans in a scheme to ensure their human slaves would not be defiant. He has optical camouflage that can disguise himself as a pink rabbit suit. When he fires a barrage of bullets from his body, he says . Defeated by Super Gosei Yellow, Adoborute-G is eventually destroyed by Gosei Ultimate. Adoborute-G is named after and modeled after a coral. Voiced by . * : Bakutofuji-ER uses the ability, able to turn back time 10 seconds. He was used by Metal-A to lure the Goseigers into trap so Bred-RUN could destroy them. Enlarging to cover Bred-RUN, Bakutofuji-ER battles Gosei Ultimate and Gosei Ground before using his Time Reverse to fight against the former's Ultimate Strike. However, unbeknownst to Metal-A, Bred-RUN shoots a beam into the colliding attacks that causes a time warp which sucks Alata and Bakutofuji-ER in. The two battled in the past before returning to the present, with the Matroid finally destroyed by Ground Gosei Great. Bakutofuji-ER is named after and modeled after a horseshoe crab. Voiced by . * : Ain-I is a Matroid designed by Metal-A in her own scheme to understand the concept of friendship, placing a remote-controlled with a 300 meter blast radius in his body. Left in the care of Eri, Ain-I is renamed "Koro" and learns many things before Metal-A deems the experiment a waste of her time and wipes out his memory while activating his battle mode. Though his brain is damaged in the fight, Metal-A enlarges Ain-I and activates the Alice Bomb as Super Gosei Pink manages to use Gosei Ultimate to take Ain-I into the stratosphere before he suddenly reactivates and knocks Gosei Ultimate away to save Eri. Ain-I is named after and modeled after a starfish. Voiced by . * : Saroge-DT is a Datas Hyper-like Matroid who ends his sentences with , built personally by Robogorg from researching Datas' schematics and upgrading them while extracting data on the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. As a result, Saroge-DT is able to counter any attack by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. However, Saroge-DT is caught off guard by the effects of Gosei Blue's Camoumirage Card before being destroyed by the Miracle Gosei Knight Dynamic, then enlarged and beaten by Datas Hyper before he and Gosei Ultimate finally destroy the Matroid. Saroge-DT is named after and modeled after a sponge. Voiced by . Notes . Robogorg's title can be translated as or . }} References See also Category:Super Sentai characters